


Goddess of All

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi Tsukino dies and Sailor Galaxia wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddess of All

"My lady.... I have won. I have killed Sailor Moon and obtained her Sailor Crystal." 

  
  
_Perfect._

  
  
_Her power is in my hands now... I can resurrect her._   
  
  


* * *

 

  
Usagi Tsukino's funeral is held during a thunderstorm. The past few days, all of Tokyo has been blanketed in constant fog, as if mourning her. 

  
  
Naru Osaka and the Three Lights are the only people there, as everyone else she loves is dead. A mysterious woman with her red hair in rings shows up near the end, and the Three Lights leave with her. 

  
  
In the end, Naru was the only person who cried. 

  
  
Naru Osaka was the only person there who wasn't a soldier. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
Chibichibi Tsukino disappears the day after Usagi's funeral. 

  
  
No one questions the disappearance, and half of the town has no idea that she existed. Besides, the rest of her family is dead, and she probably died with them.

  
  
(The Three Lights left town on the same day with the girl in red. No one questions that either).   
  


* * *

  
  
 _Perfect. Just perfect._  
  
  
I've rebuilt Usagi Tsukino. She's now my mindless puppet, just like all of the others. 

  
  
"Mistress, what do you wish for me to do?" she asks. 

  
  
"Kill." 

  
  
_Kill the Starlights. Kill Sailor Kakyuu. Kill Sailor Cosmos._ _Kill Chaos. Kill yourself._   
  
  


* * *

  
  
My plan has gone perfectly. 

  
  
Every single Star Seed and Sailor Crystal.... is now mine. 

  
  
I have become god... no, I have conquered god. In the end, I was able to use both Sailor Moon and Chaos as my pawns. 

  
  
Who would've thought that a girl from a solitary world of trash could become the god of the new world? 

  
  
_I... am Sailor Galaxia! Sailor of all galaxies and the guardian of the new world!_


End file.
